Web Services have become an increasingly important technology of enterprise application integration, and it solves a problem about interoperability among heterogeneous systems. The Web Services mainly include three components: a service provider, a service registration center and a service requester. The service provider is used for providing a web application service and performing a web application service registration on the service registration center, so that the services provided by the service provider may be discovered by the service requester. The service registration center is used for registering and publishing, as a medium between the service provider and the service requester, a web application service. The service requester is used for requesting a web application service from the service registration center and calling the web application service to create an application program.
Web Services describe, by adopting a Web Services Description Language (WSDL) based on an Extensible Markup Language (XML), a web application service (also Web services) provided by a service provider, namely, describe the Web service provided by the service provider through a WSDL document. The WSDL document describes an interface and implementation detail of the web application service, and specifically includes a data type definition, an operation, binding information, a network location and the like of the web application service. When the WSDL document describes the data type definition of the Web services, the data type definition is described directly by adopting Types elements in the WSDL document. However, due to the privacy of the WSDL document in a terminal device, the data type definition described in the WSDL document cannot be used by other terminal devices, which lead to the low reusability of the data type definition.